Shirts
by gingercumberbabies
Summary: Sheldon has feelings for Penny, but he can't do anything if she is dating Leonard, can he? Read to see what happens to their unique relationship! DARK, romance, and stuff... um... yea, you just gotta read it i guess
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I don't know if you know about the green lantern corps series, but if you don't here is and explanation for this story. **

**Green: Will**

**Red: Hate**

**Violet: Love (this one has been shown in the big bang theory, it's the purple one that Sheldon wears and the symbol looks a little like a star)**

**Light Blue: Hope**

**Dark Blue: Compassion**

**Black: Death**

**Yellow: Fear**

**Orange: Greed/ want**

**So I hope that helps you understand what I'm trying to do with this story. =D hehe**

**I own nothing!**

Hope

Sheldon lay in his bed with his eyes open and his hair a mess. He hadn't slept all night. He just tossed and turned until his alarm went off in a flurry of beeping and screeching. He moaned and leaned over to hit snooze. He never hit snooze, but he didn't have the motivation to get out of bed this particular day. He didn't have to go to work, he wasn't hungry, and it wasn't yet 8:20. There was nothing he had to do yet, and he was just tired after a night of tossing and turning.

Suddenly he heard the door to the apartment creak open and the soft padding of bare feet on the floor to the kitchen. An image of tank tops and care bears flooded through his mind and he instantly had a reason to get out of bed. He threw off the covers and ran to his dresser grabbing pants, socks, underwear, a red thermal long sleeved shirt, and a superhero Tee. The tee he grabbed was a green lantern corps shirt, and without even noticing it, he had grabbed the light blue one.

Sheldon composed himself and came out into the living room with a normal expression on his face, one Penny had come to know as 'I don't care, don't drag me into this.' She smile when he looked up at her and he walked into the kitchen behind her to the fridge.

"Morning Sheldon," she said quietly but joyfully.

"Good morning," he sounded as if he was in a good mood.

He rummaged through the fridge without ever needing anything from it. Penny leaned over the island wearing short shorts and a thin tank top sipping her coffee. Obviously she was out again. Sheldon could see her rear in the reflection of a jar in the fridge and just stared at the wonderfully curved edges and roundness. Suddenly Penny turned around and looked at him inquisitively.

"What are you looking for in there?" she asked.

He was instantly pulled out of his trance and stood up to look her in the eye.

"I was looking for the milk, but it appears we are out," he said trying to sound calm and composed.

Penny stared at him with her mouth open and her eyebrows quirked.

She slid an arm past him and grabbed the full carton of milk out of the fridge and handed it to him.

He looked from the carton to her and then back at the carton.

"Oh," he said. He really was a terrible liar sometimes.

Penny giggled and returned to her coffee. Sheldon held the milk in his hand and just stared. These feeling were becoming increasingly strong lately and he thought that maybe today was the day he would finally make a move. He had wanted to from the day they met, but had been held back by his lack of knowledge in the area of relationships. Now, after watching Leonard in some of his relationships, he thought he was ready to at least ask her out. Tonight, he thought, I'll ask tonight.

If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that his Lantern Corps shirt glowed a little. Its meaning was becoming a reality for him.

Ł

The guys were over for dinner and a movie that night. Sheldon had invited Penny as well, but she was going to be a little late; her shift got switched. Sheldon knew he could wait, but he was becoming impatient.

The door opened and an exhausted Penny came in and plopped down next to Sheldon. He perked up and said excitedly his hello.

Sheldon was about to ask Penny if they could speak in the hall for a moment when Leonard spoke.

"Penny, can we talk alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Penny sighed, she just wanted to relax.

Sheldon looked confusedly from his friend to Penny. What had happened?

Ł

Leonard walked out into the hall followed by Penny. He fidgeted with his hands and his jacket before he found the courage to talk.

"Penny, we're friends right?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, of course Sweetie, why do you ask that?"

"Um, what would you say to , ah, expanding our friendship into a more romantic relationship?" He looked as though he was going to vomit.

Penny stared at him wide-eyed and slack jawed. Part of her wanted to say yes, because she knew that he was a really nice guy who had liked her for a long time. An image of blue eyes and long sleeves flashed through her mind.

"Yes, I will go out with you," the words tasted like vinegar on her tongue and she almost immediately regretted it. But seeing Leonard so overwhelmingly happy made her feel obligated to him. This is right, she thought, this is how it should be. But she couldn't quite convince herself. An image of short brown hair and dry erase markers clouded her thoughts momentarily as she followed a beaming Leonard back into the apartment.

She met Sheldon's eyes for a second and he smiled a little at seeing her. She couldn't help but smile back. She didn't hear what Leonard said to the guys, all she saw was Sheldon's expression turn from happy to devastated and he met her eyes again, but this time all she could see was confusion and sorrow.

Ł

He glared at Leonard through the entire movie. He had his arm around Penny and he was whispering to her during some of the quieter parts of the movie. Raj and Howard had gone home and the trio sat on the couch. Sheldon in his spot, Penny next to him, and Leonard next to, but almost on, her. The more Sheldon looked at her, the more he found that she didn't look happy. She looked uncomfortable and regretful and every so often she would look at Sheldon and smile. A real genuine smile. He would smile back, but it didn't stop his hate for Leonard from seething and growing. He had been hopeful, but now his hopes had been crushed, and he'd be damned if Leonard didn't suffer a little for his pain.

A/N: ok so yea, this is gonna go further, tell me if you like it so far! REVIEW! Hehe. Ok so yea but what im gonna do is have him… wait im not gonna tell you! Hehehe! Ok well I will update soon! LOVE YA'LL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Green: Will**

**Red: Hate**

**Violet: Love **

**Light Blue: Hope**

**Dark Blue: Compassion**

**Black: Death**

**Yellow: Fear**

**Orange: Greed/ want/ desire**

**I'm just going to keep putting that there so in case you forget what the colors mean, you can just look up! Ok… Yea I own nothing…. ENJOY!**

Desire

Penny rummaged through her laundry looking for her favorite tank top to sleep in. She had had the worst day at work and with Leonard and she just wanted one good thing today to bring a little ray of sunshine into this miserable drizzly day.

"Oh, BALLS!" Penny took out a mangled piece of cloth from the dryer and stared at it. It was ruined. Her favorite tank top was destroyed by the freaking dryer and that was all she wanted, just her tank top, and she couldn't even have that. So she cried. She stopped holding in whatever this was that had been building in the pit of her stomach all day and just let it out in long sobs.

Sheldon stood at the door of the laundry room looking in at his beautiful lady picking out a destroyed piece of clothing from the dryer and then crying. He hated seeing her cry, it made him feel guilty even if it wasn't his fault.

"Penny?" he ventured quietly.

Penny's sobs got softer as she turned and looked at him. He was wearing an orange shirt and some circle-y thingy on it with lines. She had to look up to see his eyes, but she was happy she did because when she looked into his eyes all her troubles faded and that feeling in her stomach was replaced by another one, one she much preferred.

"All I wanted was a nice shirt to sleep in, but NO! I guess I don't deserve a fraking shirt!" She started to cry again.

Sheldon's brow furrowed in sympathy and he set down his basket on the dryers and hugged her close.

At first she just kept crying, not noticing that she was in his tight embrace and that he was rubbing her arm comfortingly. Only when he said a compassionate 'There, there' did she look up at him with her tear stained face and smile.

He was at first unnerved by her tearful smile. He didn't know what to do in this situation. On impulse he brought his hand up and brushed a piece of fallen hair back behind her ear. She hummed at his touch and snuggled her head back into his chest. She was amazed that she was this close to him without being thoroughly disinfected. But he didn't balk, he didn't run, he just stood and held her close for several minutes, just letting her cry and relax in his embrace.

When she was completely cried out he begrudgingly let her go. She stared up at him for a moment and just took in those beautiful blue eyes. She really did feel better, and she knew it was all him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He didn't talk, he didn't turn and leave her, she was the one who was surprised by what he _did _do.

He'd pulled her close again and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, but the most wonderful she had ever received in her life. It was filled with passion and love and kindness and caring. No one had ever told them how they felt in a kiss before, it had just been a kiss and nothing more. The fight she had with Leonard earlier instantly left her mind to make room for permanent storage of this moment, this moment she never wanted to forget.

When he broke the kiss she almost wept. He pulled his face away and stood up straighter. His lips were swollen and his face was flushed. Penny brought her hand up to his cheek and he turned his face into it, kissing her palm. With a smile and a curt nod, he was gone with his basket, never even having washed them.

Penny swayed back and forth in the same spot she had been standing in. It wasn't until she looked to her right that she saw he had forgotten one of his tees. It was one that she recognized well, a violet shirt with what looked like a star in the middle. He'd worn it on numerous occasions around her.

She realized that night as she pulled the violet shirt over her head, that she had had her first kiss in that laundry room. The first one she was counting anyway.

**A/N: Ok, say it with me, ' AWW!' haha im just kidding, but I think that Sheldon and penny are like the cutest pair ever! Ok so I will update very soon! Promise! REVIEW! =D love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, first I have to say that I love the reviews! Thanks so much! You guys are awesome. So anyways sorry I didn't update for like…. A day, but I was busy. =P I know it was just a day but still….. I feel guilty. So here is the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**Green: Will**

**Red: Hate**

**Violet: Love**

**Light Blue: Hope**

**Dark Blue: Compassion**

**Black: Death**

**Yellow: Fear**

**Orange: Greed/ want/ desire**

Hate

Sheldon had known for a while now, but he didn't know if he should say anything or not. He had never been in this situation and the feelings tearing at his heart and seething in the pit of his stomach were enough to make him faint. These things just weren't supposed to happen to him, not Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

He paced in his apartment for at least a half hour waiting for his roommate to come home. He walked back and forth aimlessly clenching and unclenching his fists. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and he knew that if he didn't control himself, all that heat would snap out of him into either violence or screaming, he wasn't fond of either.

He heard the sound of the doorknob jiggling and turning causing him to suddenly turn and face the door.

Leonard walked in with a cheap smirk on his face, the faint smell of lies wafting in after him. He closed the door and looked up at his tall friend in a fiery red tee with orange sleeves underneath. He had an expression on his face that Leonard didn't recognize very well, one he had seen only a few times before. This was the look of hate and absolute anger reserved for Wheaton and Kripke. Leonard had never received this face for something he had done, not from Sheldon.

"Hey, what's up?" Leonard asked cautiously.

Sheldon gave him a death glare but said nothing, he needed to control his words and at that moment, no part of him was under control.

He took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"Leonard, I know," he sighed out, his voice shaking with anger.

Leonard's shoulders slumped and face fell. It was over now and he knew it.

"How could you? You have Penny and you're throwing it all away for cheap whores! She is not something to be ignored or mistreated!" Sheldon had no control over his anger now. He had found out earlier that day, but had not told her, not knowing if it was the right thing to do or not, "Penny is someone to be treasured, so I just don't understand why you are taking her for granted!"

Sheldon flew into a rage, yelling and pacing back and forth pointing the finger at Leonard and going on and on. Leonard felt all the guilt he hadn't felt surge through him at that moment. He had been so stupid.

"You've been with Penny for 2 months and you've been unfaithful! Penny has been completely faithful to—" he stopped. He couldn't yell at Leonard like this when he knew that he had kissed Penny while she was in a relationship with Leonard. But that was different, it hadn't been her fault the way this was Leonard's. It had been him, and he would punish himself for that.

Sheldon looked at him now, the tiny man who was with the woman he would do anything for. The tiny man who had Penny even though he never deserved her. And Sheldon was conflicted. He knew if told Penny he would be a hypocrite and if he let Leonard keep this up, he would never forgive himself. If he let Leonard keep cheating, then he was the one hurting Penny, and he never wanted that.

Sheldon sighed and decided there was only one thing he could really do at that time.

"Leonard," he breathed out, defeated, "go apologize to her. Stop cheating or trust me there will be some serious consequences."

Sheldon plopped down in his spot and held his head in his hands. This was never how things were supposed to be. This was all wrong and he knew it.

Leonard just stood. That was the scariest thing Sheldon had ever done, and Leonard was a little bit frozen.

Sheldon picked up his head and gave Leonard one of his normal Sheldon-y looks.

"Go."

Leonard walked to the door, a confused and somewhat terrified expression on his face. He went to Penny's door and knocked, regret and joy flooded him at the same time when he saw her face. He knew now that what he had done was truly terrible, and he vowed he would never do it again.

"Penny, I'm sorry," he said and his voice squeaked.

Penny stared at him. She had heard the yelling from next door and been very curious, but she had been able to make out what Sheldon was screaming, and had gone into somewhat of a rage herself. But she kept her cool and waited for whatever he had to say next.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked,

"I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to hurt you," he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her exactly what he had done.

That was it, she had had enough. First he had lied behind her back and now he wasn't telling her the whole truth. She had always regretted dating him out of pity and kindness, now she was just pissed off.

"Leonard," she said softly," Piss off!"

She slammed her door and cried. She didn't cry because she was upset about Leonard, but because she knew it could have been all different. She could have said no. She could have been with… Well at least she thought she could have been with Sheldon, she wanted to be. But he was Sheldon, and she wasn't sure about him all the time. Not sure if he felt for her, not sure if he liked her. But she was ready to take a chance.

Ready to find out…

**A/N: Ok, I am going to start on the next one right after I get this one on here, so yea.**

**Did you like it? Please review! Reviews= love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK again thanks you guys, you are great. Um…. Hehe… enjoy this next chapter…. Oh yea, rated M! :) **

**Hehe, hold on got to get this song out of my head before I write this… **** nothings sweeter than summertime and American honey! ok I'm good. **** 3 **

**Green: Will**

**Red: Hate**

**Violet: Love**

**Light Blue: Hope**

**Dark Blue: Compassion**

**Black: Death**

**Yellow: Fear**

**Orange: Greed/ want/ desire**

Compassion

Sheldon had heard what had happened when Leonard returned. At first he was happy that Penny was finally free of Leonard's manipulation and deceit, but he soon realized that Penny must have taken it pretty hard. He felt bad for breaking them up, even if it really was all Leonard's fault. Leonard had gone out with Howard and Raj on one of their pitiful attempts to pick up girls in Vegas. They thought Vegas was the answer to all their woman troubles…. Well, Howard did.

Sheldon sat in his spot sipping tea and watching Star Trek reruns on T.V. He contemplated going over to check on Penny, but decided to give her some space. He had waited 2 months; he could wait for a little while longer, even if he was itching to see her.

He kept his eyes on the screen to keep his mind from wandering as he reached for his tea. He brought it up to his mouth, but, as precise as his hands were, he spilled it down the front of his pajama shirt. Fortunately it wasn't very hot, but it did stain his shirt. Tonight was Friday, the next day was laundry night, he had no clean pajama shirts.

"Darn," he said and he pulled his shirt over his head and head to his room. He set his stained shirt aside and looked through his drawer for a clean shirt to wear. His eyes fell on one that he hadn't worn in a while. He picked it out of the drawer and headed to the bathroom. He set down his clean, dark blue shirt and brought the other one up to the sink to try and get out some of the stain. He scrubbed the shirt until he was satisfied that it would leave no permanent stain, then he hung it up and the shower curtain rod. He slipped on his dark blue shirt and thought of Penny. He thought of how she must be feeling after a nasty break up like this. How she must feel after being lied to and cheated on. It must have felt terrible, and he felt for her. He longed to see her face and comfort her, but he resisted, deciding to let her calm down and come to him at her own speed.

He returned to the living room to put away his dishes. He grabbed his mug and a plate and brought them to the sink. He scrubbed with abandon, not really thinking of the relative force needed per square inch on the plate to effectively remove the bacteria like he usually did. Instead he thought of onion rings. He thought of the night Penny had accidentally taken one of his onion rings and he had given her a strike. He would never admit it, but he loved having those fights with her. He smiled and put away his now dry dishes. He sighed and decided that tomorrow he would go and see how she was doing.

He made his way to his room and got into bed, unable to fall asleep, he started to do equations in his head that eventually let him doze off.

Ł

Penny sat on her couch watching Ironman. She loved this movie; she and Sheldon had watched it a week ago when she had gotten turned down for an acting job. He had brought over some chocolate drizzle ice cream and watched it with her. Leonard had said he was at work, which she now knew was probably a lie, but that was fine with her, she much rather enjoyed Sheldon's company.

She watched at Pepper Pots walked down to Tony's lab and started talking to him. She thought of days when she would walk into Sheldon's apartment and start talking to him even though she knew he was busy with some research or something. She smiled and watched as Pepper walked back out and up to the main floor. Poor, Pepper, she thought.

She remembered how earlier she had wanted to tell Sheldon everything, to take a chance and just go for it. Now she was unsure. It was already late, she was in her pajamas, and she was positive he was already asleep. But she still had this nagging in her mind to do something about these feelings before she messed it up or it slipped away. She chewed the inside of her cheek trying to make a decision, but nothing came to her. She fiddled with the remote in her hands and went from play to pause to stop to play again. She was very nervous even though she wasn't sure what she was going to do yet. She sighed and looked down at the shirt she was wearing and smiled. She still hadn't given back the shirt that Sheldon had "forgotten" in the laundry room. She was going to the next day, but she couldn't help but keep it a little longer. He didn't seem to mind or notice. But she knew she should give it back, the smell of him had long since faded, and she loved his smell so very much. The violet shirt was far too big on her, and was more like a night gown than a shirt, but she thought it was very, very nice to sleep in.

She decided she should give it back in the morning when a thought struck her. She smirked maniacally and she even let out a little evil laugh.

"Muahaha," she said playfully. She was going to give it back alright.

Ł

Penny crept down the hall in her neighbors' apartment, careful not to make a sound. She slowly opened the door and padded in and next to the bed. She poked his shoulder and said in a high pitched voice, "Sheeeeldooon."

"Danger, danger!" he said, looking around in confusion.

"Shh, it's just me."

Sheldon stopped breathing. She was in his room again. It was late. He was confused.

"I came to return your shirt."

He looked her up and down, noticing the violet lantern tee she had on.

"But you're wearing it."

She smiled and grabbed the hem of the shirt she had on.

"I know," she whispered.

Sheldon's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He marveled at her newly revealed breasts.

"Pen—" he couldn't even finish. He turned his head and tried to make all this make sense in his head.

"Penny, you need to put on a shirt unless you want everyone to see you naked!"

She laughed and started to move closer to the bed.

"Sheldon, we are the only ones here, and who says I don't want you to see me naked?"

Sheldon coughed and looked back at her, careful to keep his eyes on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want this Sheldon. I have for a long time," she smiled and found his hand holding it and giving it a slight squeeze. He swallowed hard but seemed to understand. He got out from under the covers and sat on his knees in front of her, copying her posture. He leaned over the kiss her and she replied closing the gap between them. He kissed her for a long moment, tasting every moment and savoring this time with Penny. He brought up a hand and weaved it through her hair while she cupped his face in her hands. He tipped her back and turned her so she had her back to the headboard. Penny brought her legs out from under her as Sheldon laid her down flat on the bed. Penny loved this feeling, but she was having a hard time keeping up ironically. When did Sheldon's tongue start dancing with hers?

She didn't much care anymore when she felt his hand cup a breast. She gasped with pleasure when he brought his mouth down and started to nip and lick around her nipple. She ran her hands through his short hair and ran them down his neck. She grabbed the neck of his shirt and started to tug it off. With his help she got it off in just a few moments and then they were kissing again. Their breath came in short pants and she was itching for his touch.

Instincts had taken over Sheldon and he no longer had any control over his brain. Any thoughts of doubt or wondering had long since disappeared and now all he wanted to do was concentrate on Penny: her lips, her breasts, her legs, her hair, all of it just, Penny.

He kissed her jaw and up to her ear licking and kissing the whole way. Then he went down to her neck leaving sloppy wet kisses down past her breasts and to her stomach. He traced the line of her skin over her ribs and down her arm. For some reasons she was finding this very arousing. But she was anxious to be touched in just the right place.

"Sheldon," it was a plea, not a command, and he obliged.

He curled his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down slowly, tugging them off at her feet.

He moved his hand up slowly from her feet up to the inside of her thigh, lightly massaging her there. She bit her lip and waited as he stroked her thigh. She wanted him so bad! Did he know he drove her crazy? She figured he probably knew now, because he was looking at her with the faintest of smirks on his face, inching ever closer to her secret place.

He dipped a finger inside of her and she groaned. He curled his finger every so often, moving it in and out. Then he added another and did the same. Penny clenched his sheets and cried out at his touch. Suddenly a wave took her and she couldn't control her erratic spasms.

Sheldon removed his fingers and looked at her, pure fascination on his face.

He moved back over her and kissed her again, deeply. She started to pull down his pants and then his boxers. She needed him now, couldn't wait any longer.

And there they were. Two people caught in the passionate lust that was love. Two people bare and open for judgement, but none was given. No words spoken, just an unspoken word. A look that signifies that the time is then, and not to wait. That says both are ready and willing. And they are. They know it.

He slips inside of her with one smooth thrust, and they earth shatters. Gravity is disproven and all is forgotten as this wonderful feeling overwhelms them.

She cries out with every thrust and he picks up speed. They move in perfect harmony and their bodies meet and they rock into each other. He is glad he waited for her; for this.

And for her this really is the first time. It's the first time that actually means anything at all. All those others, they mean nothing now as this fantastic man she knows she had loved for so long finally joins with her and they become one.

She can feel it coming. As if she will fall from this unbelievable height. Never to return the same but always to return. Return with this man, this man that she realizes she has loved and will always love.

But then she hears him cry out, and he is no longer a man, he is an animal. He pounds into her, grunting and panting, she cries out and she can feel that height, she is at the top, she can see the world around her, then she is falling. And it's the best feeling in the world because she can feel him falling with her.

"Ahhng!" they cry together in harmony, both falling at a speed they both fear, love, and savor.

Then it's done, but hardly over. He lands on her. He is not heavy, but he is tall. He rolls over and finds her body to hold next to his. They mold together perfectly as if designed specially for each other.

They can breathe again. They can breathe but it's more like a song.

And then they both think of soft kitty, their minds in sync but they never know it.

And they both fall asleep to a silent lullaby…

Ł

The next morning Sheldon and Penny are still together, neither having left. And they instantly knew that neither of them would_ ever_ leave.

A/N: WHEW! *wipes forehead* that one took me a while! So I hope you enjoy it… I always feel weird writing smut, but oh well, I hope it turned out ok. O and please tell me what you think of the poetic part in the smutty scene, I don't know how it got there, it just kinda did. so yea…. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! More chapters on the way!


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I should probably finish my other story, The Congratulations Experience, but I really want to finish this one too. So I might go back and forth until they are both done, but I'm also itching to start a new S/P fic! So as you can see, I'm conflicted. Just watched the new Star Trek movie for like the millionth time. Great movie. Not sure why I am saying all this. Oh well. So here is another chapter of Shirts… I own nothing! Enjoy! Oh yea, spoilers if you haven't seen the new Star Trek movie, hehehe!**

**Green: Will**

**Red: Hate**

**Violet: Love**

**Light Blue: Hope**

**Dark Blue: Compassion**

**Black: Death**

**Yellow: Fear**

**Orange: Greed/ want/ desire**

**(this one, it doesn't really have a shirt prompt thing, but… it's still part of the whole shirt thing… I think… this one is just going to be moments I think, leading up to the chapter after this! =D )**

Love

They were a secret, not wanting to be found out until they knew it would be safe. Penny still tried to keep her distance from Leonard thinking that he might be angry with her or wanting her back. She knew they would have to tell him sooner or later, but it just seemed a little bit cruel to tell him after only 2 weeks of their break up.

She knew that if she didn't tell him soon, he might find her sneaking into Sheldon's room late at night, or hear Sheldon get up to go to her apartment. They were pulling on threads, and at some point, if they didn't stop pulling, the threads would break. Penny decided that as soon as she had proof that Leonard was moving on she would stop pulling and just let things fall into place.

Ł

Sheldon had asked Penny many times when they would tell Leonard, and had always been given the same answer: 'When we're ready.' Sheldon already knew he was ready, but he didn't want to argue with her. Not now, not when everything was just beginning and their relationship was just blossoming.

He was wrenched away from his thoughts when he heard the apartment door open. Penny, he thought instantly. And it was, as if he could tell just by the way she twisted the knob. He smiled at her from his seat as her head peaked in through the crack of the partly opened door.

"He's gone?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, he went out with Wolowitz and Raj. They said they were going to a bar."

Penny smiled and bounded into the apartment. She flopped down on the seat next to his and grabbed a piece of pop corn from the bowl in front of them.

"Oh, is this Star gate: Atlantis?" she asked curiously.

Sheldon looked over at her and cocked his head to the side, absolute pride and interest on his face.

"You knew that? Just from a few seconds?"

Penny beamed and looked back at the T.V. She was really starting to get into this stuff, and he was happy she was enjoying some of his interests.

"If I put in a movie of my choosing right now, would you object?" she said. She almost choked when she realized how much like Sheldon she had sounded in that moment.

Sheldon considered for a moment and finally decided it would be fine with him, he had seen this episode anyway.

He nodded, receiving a squeal from Penny as she jumped up and ran to her apartment to find a movie. She returned with about 8 movies, knowing she would only be able to watch one, but wanting several options.

Sheldon joined her at the DVD player and looked at the movies she had brought over.

Devil Wears Prada, Speed, Confessions of a Shopaholic, The Notebook, Titanic, The Lake House, Lady Hawk, and Iron Man.

Sheldon wanted to say Iron Man right away, but she silenced him with her fingers on his lips. She had brought Iron Man only to torture him with her real choice.

"No, we are not watching Iron Man," she said playfully, "we are watching The Lake House."

She saw him visibly deflate when she said it, but she figured he would probably enjoy it once it got started. She giggled and led him to the couch where she snuggled into his side.

Whenever they would watch a movie, this was what she did, and he really didn't mind it much. She was warm on his side and his arm fit perfectly around her shoulders. She wiggled her feet under his leg to keep her toes warm and then she would stay that way for the entire movie. That is if they could make it through the whole movie without moving it to the bed room.

Sheldon picked up the remote and pressed play once the menu screen came up. He knew he was probably not going to enjoy this movie, but he owed it to her. He pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. She giggled and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I think we are ready to tell him. When he gets home, we can, if that's alright with you," she said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, that sounds agreeable."

She smile and kissed him once on the lips. Sheldon smiled when she put her head back against his shoulder and snuggled down to watch.

He instantly knew that this was his new favorite movie…

Ł

Leonard had taken the news surprisingly well. Apparently, he was back together with Leslie Winkle. He was obviously still a little unnerved to know that Sheldon was sleeping with Penny, but once he remembered that he was sleeping with Leslie, it all seemed unimportant.

Penny smiled knowing that Leonard had found someone he was truly happy with, and that she had done the same.

She smiled up at the tall man taking boxes of crackers and cans of soup off of the shelves. She was positive that she was the happiest woman in the world, even if others tried to disagree, she could always just point a finger and say ' I have the proof right here.' She skipped down the aisles of the grocery store with Sheldon. They were off to find the eggs and milk, just about done with their shopping when Sheldon stopped.

Penny turned around to look at him when he didn't keep walking. He was staring at something with a glare in his eyes.

"Sheldon, honey, what's wrong?" Penny said suddenly concerned.

Sheldon scowled and mumbled something as Penny followed his gaze down an aisle to see his distress.

She instantly understood and laughed a little to herself.

"Sheldon, come on, you will get your revenge some day, I promise."

"Wheaton…" Sheldon grimaced and followed Penny to the refrigerated food section.

Sheldon still looked upset but being away from his enemy made him feel a little better. He felt increasingly good as they got into the car and pulled away from the store.

Penny reached a hand over to the passenger's seat and patted Sheldon's hand. Despite his warnings to keep both hands on the wheel, she just kept patting his hand and occasionally giving it a light squeeze. Soon all his protests were forgotten along with his hatred for Wil Wheaton. Penny smiled as she felt all his troubles leave him to be replaced by affection and relaxation. She sighed contentedly knowing that she had done her job well…

Ł

Sheldon sat in his spot on the couch, his body feeling cold with the spot next to him empty. He knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer, but without Penny sitting next to him, nothing felt quite right. He fumbled with the fork in his hand and stared at everything in the apartment waiting for her to come home. The guys were there waiting also, but not for Penny specifically, just for their food.

Suddenly, he heard the soft padding of shoes in the hall and instantly recognized it as Penny. He perked up immediately and looked at the door expectantly.

Penny walked into the living room carrying the bag of Thai food. She set it down on the table and took out the boxes, handing one to each of the guys. She pulled out a bottle of spicy mustard and some soy sauce and handed them to Sheldon.

He needn't ask if she had gotten his order right, he already knew she had. She pulled out her own food and settled down next to Sheldon on the couch.

They all ate their food and after a game of 20 questions, a game Sheldon was not very good at, they all settled down to watch the new Star Trek movie. They had all seen it several times before, but they didn't ever mind watching it.

Half way through, they were all entranced. Sheldon kept his eyes trained on Spock and listened carefully to everything that was said, absorbing the lines and sound effects.

Finally the scene came when Vulcan was destroyed. Penny felt a few tears roll down her face when Spock's mother died, but was too absorbed in the movie to really notice them. Penny stared at the T.V. as Uhura stepped into the elevator with Spock. This was her favorite scene. Uhura kissed Spock and immediately Penny found Sheldon's hand. She gripped it tightly and looked up into his eyes. Sheldon smiled at her and kissed her. She thought of how much like Spock Sheldon could be sometimes, and she laughed into his mouth. The scene had long since past, but they just kept kissing gently on the couch, oblivious to the fascinated stares of the other guys…

**A/N: ahhhh…. So yea I am going to continue writing, this one was just a few little Sheldon/Penny moments that happen during their relationship. Ha, like I said I just watched the Star Trek movie for like the millionth time, and I thought of Sheldon and Penny when Uhura kissed Spock, so I just had to put it in here! Hehe. So yea, anyways… don't get to comfortable with how things are going… I am not going to give anything away, but just saying… Please review! LOVE YOU ALL! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

** So I know I haven't updated in like a day or two, but here is the next chapter. I apologize in advance… Love you all, please review, I own nothing…**

**Green: Will**

**Red: Hate**

**Violet: Love **

**Light Blue: Hope**

**Dark Blue: Compassion**

**Black: Death**

**Yellow: Fear**

**Orange: Greed/ want/ desire**

Fear

"Penny I told you, Spock did not pilot the Enterprise, he was a science officer!" Sheldon had indeed told her this many times before, but she just didn't seem to listen.

"And Sheldon I told you, I was just saying that to get you to drive!" They discussed the night of her injury so many times it bordered on obsession.

They argued playfully as they left the Cheesecake Factory, ready to head home. Sheldon pulled out the keys and handed them to Penny; he could drive if he really wanted to, but he rarely found it a necessity. Penny sat down in the driver's seat and Sheldon in the passenger's. They pulled away from the lot and started down the street.

"Would you like to play a game?" Sheldon asked.

Penny huffed, trying to sound irritated, even though she really did want to do something on the boring ride home.

"Sure, pick one."

Sheldon thought for a moment before he chose a game.

"How about the Periodic Table Game?"

"Sure honey, you start."

"Hydrogen."

"Nitrogen."

"Neptunium."

"What?"

"You lose."

Penny hit her head on the steering wheel and laughed. That was so Sheldon.

"Would you like to explain to me what in the hell neptunium is?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes and started to talk, but as usual, Penny just listened to his words without understanding them. That was fine with her, she could always Google it later.

"Oh, wait!" Sheldon said.

"What? Did you forget something at the restaurant?" Penny was just tired and wanted to go home after a long shift.

"No, I forgot something at my office." Sheldon had a puzzled expression on his face, one Penny recognized as his thinking face.

"Do you want to go back and get it? We are right by the apartments, I can get out here and relax and you can drive back there in no time."

"Yes, that sounds reasonable, even though I detest driving."

Penny shook her head and pulled over to the curb by the apartment. She got out and threw the keys at Sheldon.

"Okay, drive safe, I will see you when you get back, come to my place."

She waggled her brow and giggled. Walking up to the door, she looked over her shoulder and waved as he set off down the street. Penny sighed and made her way up the flight of stairs to her floor. She smiled thinking about how Sheldon had dropped by her work after he got off just to say hi and ended up staying for the rest of her shift, all the while telling off the other employees about hygiene and proper food preparation. She knew the other girls probably hated her for having such an anal boyfriend, but she found it to be cute and quirky.

Finally she reached the fourth floor and gave a quick glance at the boys' apartment. She knew that Leonard was at Raj's with Howard playing Halo tonight. She sort of wished she was playing Halo, blowing people up and shooting things, but she thought better when she remembered how tired her feet were. She needed to sit down.

She walked up to her door and unlocked the door. She thought she heard moving and ruffling inside her apartment, but she chalked it up to fatigue.

Penny entered her place and froze instantly. Inside near her T.V. was a man, a man she had never seen before in her life, taking things down off of the shelves and stuffing them in a pillow case. At first she was just surprised, but once she understood exactly what was going on, she became furious.

"What the hell?" She threw down her purse and grabbed for the bat she had next to her book case. She was going to go all Nebraska on their ass.

She raised the bat up over her head and swung it down as heard as she could. She missed.

Before she could get ready for another swing, she felt glass shatter over her face. She screamed in agony and fell to the floor. She heard her attacker start to leave with some of her most valuable possessions.

"Oh, hell no!" she yelled and got to her feet. She ran at the robber and swung at him with a clenched fist. She connected with his gut but did not do any apparent damage. She tried to jump back before she could be hit again but was already too late. The man shoved her back hard and she stumbled.

Unable to catch her balance, Penny fell backwards, the last thing she saw was the coffee table. Then it all went black. The robber stared at the young woman strewn across the floor, a horrible gash to her head where she had connected with the table, bruised arms, and a bloodied face with shards of glass still embedded in it. He cringed, it was never supposed to be violent. He stood in the door way only a moment longer before he shut the door and took off down the stairs, leaving Penny, bleeding and unconscious in her disheveled apartment.

Ł

Sheldon walked up the stairs with excitement in his step. He was ready for a passionate night with Penny, and he was not going to waste anymore time.

He made his way up to the fourth floor and walked over to Penny's door. She smiled and opened the door. He looked down and instantly his expression changed from joy to absolute horror. He involuntarily fell to his knees. He could already feel the tears falling from his cheeks. He knelt beside Penny's motionless body, his pants being stained by blood. He Reached out a shaky hand and cradled her cheek, feeling the cuts and gashes. His entire body trembled with terror and uncertainty as he reached down to her wrist. He pressed his finders and felt a weak pulse. Relief flooded him and he slumped down. He knew he should act fast to keep her alive, she had lost so much blood, and he was terrified of the thought of her dying.

Sheldon raced to her bathroom and grabbed towels, on the way he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He snatched towels down from the shower rod and from the cabinet, rushing back to the living room as soon as he had several in his hand.

He held the phone to his ear and knelt back down beside her.

"911, what's your emergency?" He wrapped a towel around a gash in her arm and put pressure on it.

"Penny was attacked in her apartment, she's lost a lot of blood, I need an ambulance down here now!" Sheldon's plan had been to keep calm, but his voice trembled and he couldn't calm down now, he was too worried.

"Can I have the address please?"

Sheldon recited his address to the woman on the phone and told her it was apartment 4B.

"Thank you, sir, they should be there in just a few minutes. If you can, keep pressure on her bleeding wounds."

"Thank you," Sheldon dropped his phone and moved his attention to the gash in her head. He recoiled at the site of it. He brought a towel up to her head and held it there.

"Oh, god, Penny," he said, tears rolling down his face and splattering on her neck and face.

Within just a few minutes he could hear the sirens outside the apartment. Men with a gurney came up the stairs and came into the apartment. Sheldon watched as the carefully picked her up a few inches and set her on it, lifting it up once she was securely on.

"Sir, you can come with us and ride in the ambulance if you want," said one of the paramedics.

Sheldon grabbed her purse and shut her door, locking it behind him.

He merely nodded in response, still somewhat shocked by this terrible disaster. He followed them down the stairs, tears burning his eyes as he went, clouding his vision and filling his mind with thoughts of Penny.

Ł

Leonard, Howard, and Raj came charging into the room in a huffing, worried frenzy.

"How is she?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon simply lifted his head a bit from its slumped position and looked at them. He dropped his head again and stared at Penny lying in a hospital bed. He was seated next to her bed and had been there for almost 5 hours, having left only once to go home and get a change of clothes. The guys had been notified just a half hour ago and had raced over as fast as they could. The hospital had been busy giving her an MRI and doing other tests before they could notify people, and Sheldon had been far too upset to do it.

After several minutes of everyone hovering near her bed, a nurse came in to check her vitals.

"Are any of you immediate family?" she asked.

"He is," the three of them said at once and pointed to Sheldon.

"Alright, then he can stay, the rest of you need to leave. You can come back during visiting hours."

The guys walked out slowly, each looking back over their shoulders to get one last glance at their poor friend.

Sheldon stood, a bright yellow shirt coloring his chest. He walked over to the side of the bed that the nurse was on and started to ask her questions.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked nervously.

The nurse turned to face him and held the clip board at her stomach. She took a breath and looked him in the eyes.

"At this point it's hard to tell, but her vitals are slow and her brain functions are minimal and infrequent. We have her on oxygen and an IV, but we think she might be in a trauma induced coma."

Sheldon nearly collapsed. This was worse than he had thought it would be, even if she was still alive, there was no guarantee at this point that she would continue to go on rather normally.

"How long do you think it will last?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Depends, but unfortunately there is no definite way to tell. If anything develops we will be sure to notify you."

"Thank you," he mumbled.

The nurse nodded and left the room, closing the curtain behind her. He put his face in his hands and sobbed silently. It should never have been this way, if he had only gone with her and forgotten about his stupid paper, this never would have happened. He felt the guilt hang over him like a heavy cloud, weighing on his shoulders and his mind.

He sat for a moment before he reached into her purse and grabbed her phone. He flipped through the contacts in the hopes he would see the name he wanted.

He skimmed over the C's and the M's before he found it.

He chuckled a little to know that she did have the number, and pressed the call button.

He held the phone up next to his ear and waited for someone to pick up. After a couple of rings he heard the comforting voice he knew so well on the other end. He sighed contentedly knowing that he still had someone he could talk to and find comfort in.

"Hello, Mother."

**A/N: ='( I know, I was almost in tears writing this, it makes me sad…. But yea, here is this chapter all finished and stuff…. There will be another on the way, have no fear, it does not end like this. PLEASE REVIEW! Love y'all ! =) **


	7. Author's Note: READ THIS!

**OK, so here's the deal, school is starting up again, so updates will be a little slower, but have no fear, the story will go on. I promise this story isn't finished yet and there is more on the way, but maybe on like weekends… ok so sorry updates will be a little behind, but you know….. that's just how things work out sometimes… And if I do start another story before my other two are finished, I'm sorry, but I just have so many ideas that won't leave me alone until I write them! So, there may be some new fics before Shirts and the Congratulations Experience are done, but don't worry, they will be finished… I just want to make that clear… OK! So I hope everyone is doing well, love you all, thanks for the awesome reviews, love them, and I hope to get the next chapter up ASAP! XOXO! **** :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update, but you know how it is, I'm a busy kid! :D I am only 13, so you can't get too mad at me for the delay, but anyways, here is more Shirts! Love ya'll! ENJOY!**

**(I own nothing)**

**Green: Will**

**Red: Hate**

**Violet: Love**

**Light Blue: Hope**

**Dark Blue: Compassion**

**Black: Death**

**Yellow: Fear**

**Orange: Greed/ want/ desire**

**:D**

Will

"Shelley, baby, slow down," her tone was soft on the other end of the line, trying to be patient as her little boy rambled on about something she couldn't quite decipher.

Sheldon took a deep breath, at first when he had heard his mother's voice, it had calmed him slightly, but now as he tried to explain the situation, all his words came out jumbled and he could barely speak without his voice trembling.

"Mother, its Penny," he said softly, controlling his breathing as he talked.

"Dear lord, did you get her pregnant? Because I swear to God, I will come over there and give you the what for, you better—"

"No! No it's nothing like that!" Sheldon grew frustrated, " She… she's been hurt."

He could hear his mother's gasp on the other end.

"What happened?"

"There was a break in, she was attacked and hit her head hard on her table during a fall. At least that's what seems to have happened," he said, tears threatening to stream down his face.

"Oh, Shelley, I am so sorry. I know how important she is to you! This is awful! Have you called your sister?"

"No, I didn't think about it. I didn't consider it a priority to call Missy," he mumbled.

"Alright, it's your decision, I know this must be hard so you go ahead and do whatever you think is important. But Hon?"

"Hm?"

"You ever need to talk about it, you call, alright?"

Sheldon closed his eyes, a few tears being squeezed out, rolling down his cheeks.

"Alright," he whispered.

"Okay, Sugar, I love you, but if you're done I should probably—"

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"What do I do?"

Mary could barely hear him, but she knew exactly what would help ease his mind. She knew how he lived now, but she had raised him a Christian boy, and that's something he would always be.

After a long pause, he heard her sigh.

"Pray," she breathed, he voice cracking.

Sheldon choked back tears. He'd guessed she would say that, but it made his heart clench. The last time his mother had told him to pray was the day his father died. This was all becoming very overwhelming for him.

"Mother, you know I don't—"

"Honey," she cut him off, " I know, but God listens. Don't argue with me, not today. Not while that girl is laid up in some hospital bed, not when you can help her."

There was another long pause, Mary could hear her little baby sniffle on the other end, her heart broke a little bit.

"Pray," she whispered again.

Sheldon nodded, even though she wouldn't be able to see it, just like he couldn't see her tears.

They whispered their goodbyes, both of them trying to stay calm as they hung up the phone.

Sheldon sighed and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He waited a long moment, staring at her, wanting to see her smile, to see her green eyes. But her face was blank, her eyes shut.

A strangled sound came from his throat as he stared, his heart clenching at the sight of her this way. It killed him knowing that it wasn't some person, just some pretty face. This wasn't any drama show, this wasn't a movie. This was Penny, and that's what got him. He didn't hesitate any longer. He got down off of his chair, body trembling as her got down on his knees right next to her bed. He looked at her closer now, seeing every detail of her face only slightly blurred by his tears.

He ran his fingers through her hair gently, breath catching in his throat. He brought his hand back to him, resting it on the edge of the bed next to his other. Bringing his hands together, he leaned his head down. Tears dropped onto his clasped hands, his eyes stinging, heart tearing apart.

His took a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut. It had been so long, but for the first time in years, he prayed.

Ł

Everyday Sheldon came to the hospital, everyday wearing a green lantern shirt. It just seemed right to wear green, it reminded him of Penny's eyes.

On Mondays after work, the first thing he would do would be to get some Thai food and head to the hospital to see her. It had been about 4 weeks, but he still had hope. He would never give up on her, it had to end sometime.

Sheldon walked up the stairs to the floor she was on, briskly walking into her room. He laid a bouquet of flowers on the table next to her, kissing her fore head on his way down onto his knees. He folded his hands and prayed for a good long time. Every time he came here, he prayed.

His mother had said it would ease his mind, and it did. Every day he felt as if God was working on some way to help Penny, and it made him feel better.

He got up off the ground and sat in the chair next to the bed. He sighed staring down at her. She looked pale, didn't have that same glow that she normally did. He leaned over and brushed his hand over her cheek, careful of the stitches she had there.

"I know I didn't say it enough" he whispered to her, his voice trembling, "but I love you so much. I pray for you to get better every day, and I really think you will. I know you will." He sighed again.

" I love you Penny. I always will..."

A/N: Whew! So now that chapter is done! Sorry it took so long! Love you all! Leave a review! :D

Green lantern!


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, so here is another chapter of Shirts, I am going to try and finish this one soon so I can get to these other fics in my brain that won't leave me alone! :D ! Sorry about the long delay in updates, but I have been so busy with school and other stuff. But yea, this one will have maybe a few more chapters before its finished, so enjoy it! Thanks for reading! Love you all! Oh and this chapter is sorta like Chapter 5, it doesn't really have a shirt prompt, but the next one(s) will. ENJOY! I own nothing! OH and BTW, I have been so stuck on this song, The Scientist, it is very good. There is a video on youtube that has this song, it a Shenny vid, but yea, check it out, its pretty great!**

**Spoilers for The Lake House :D**

**Green: Will**

**Red: Hate**

**Violet: Love**

**Light Blue: Hope**

**Dark Blue: Compassion**

**Black: Death**

**Yellow: Fear**

**Orange: Greed/ want/ desire**

Memories…

3 months…

It had been 3 whole months to the minute since Penny had been injured and put in the hospital. It was becoming a frightfully long wait and Sheldon was becoming increasingly nervous and nostalgic.

He went home to his apartment, for what seemed like the first time in weeks, to get some things together before heading over to the hospital again. He had spent many nights in her room with her, waiting for her to wake up, open her eyes… smile…

But she never did. She just stayed the same and every morning when he woke up to find her still sleeping, he lost just the tiniest bit of hope. He wasn't sure how many times he had cried, more times than he could count probably, but he tried to keep calm most of the time. He had to stay calm so that when she woke up, she would see him there. He wanted the first thing she saw to be a smile, so that she would smile back. As the days went on, that was what he craved more and more: her smile.

Sheldon reached the landing outside of his apartment, pulling out his keys as he reached the door. Leonard was spending a lot more time at some lady's house, which didn't bother Sheldon, it just gave him more time alone.

The room was filled with her scent, memories of her scattered all throughout the house. It pained him every time to come home to pictures, smells, but not actually her. Penny. That's what he needed. He missed making love to her, holding her hand, kissing her, but the physical wasn't nearly as important as the role she played on his heart. It felt cold and hard, like it did before he met her.

Throwing his messenger bag over his chair, he walked into the bathroom. Her tooth brush laid on the rim of the sink, as if used only yesterday. He smiled remembering when she had accidentally squeezed too hard on the tube of tooth paste and gotten them completely covered in it. They took a shower afterwards, it had been one of the best moments of his life. Every moment with Penny was the best of his life.

He opened the medicine cabinet and saw the Vaporub. He smiled somewhat sorrowfully, recalling the night he had been sick and she had taken care of him, sang him Soft Kitty.

Sheldon then walked to his desk, hoping that some work could take his mind off of her for just a little while. He grabbed a notebook and flipped it open to a random page. At the top was a little heart with Moonpie/Penny 4 eva written in ink. He remembered that day well, how he had been mad at her for messing up his notes, but now he only wished he had told her he loved her. Another wasted moment, he thought.

He ran his thumb over the heart, fighting back tears all the while. Finally he put down his notebook, finding the heart to be too much to handle at the moment, and walked to the TV. The Lake House sat on a shelf of the entertainment centre, the plastic case cracked from being opened so many times. He hadn't watched it since the accident, but found it would be appropriate to watch it. It would make him feel as if she were there with him.

He popped the disk into the player, pressing play when the menu screen came up. He watched as Kate put letters in the mailbox, waiting for Alex to take them and send her a reply. He watched as they took their walk 'together' in Chicago, time playing their heartstrings.

It wasn't until Kate told Alex not to go to Daly Plaza, to wait for her, that Sheldon completely broke down. He could have taken that last step, gone to try and get her, but he didn't; he waited.

Sheldon wanted to wait, he was waiting, but he missed her too much. She was his 0,0,0,0.

When the movie was over, Sheldon went to his room. It was late and he needed to get to bed. He slipped off his shirts, and reached over for his pajama shirt when his phone rang. He dug in his pocket until he had it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"…"

Sheldon froze. His phone dropped to the floor, all other things forgotten. He snatched a shirt from his dresser and shot out of his room towards the door, grabbing a blossom just as he shut the door to the apartment.

He left his phone on the floor in his room: "Hello? Mr. Cooper? Did you hear me? You need to get over here immediately, it's about Penny. Hello?"

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging, but it just sorta happened that way I guess. Ok so I am so sorry about the long wait for this post, I really am. But if you can ever forgive me, leave a review! ;) I love to know what you guys think about my stories! SO any ways, next chapter will probably be the last, I have SO many other fics swimming around my head and filling up a note book, I just have to get them on here too! Ok well, byebye! Leave a review! Love ya'll! **:D


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY! It has been far too long my fellow fandom fans. I truly apologize for the lateness of this last update of Shirts, but the 8****th**** grade is a challenge that takes precedence over fan fiction. I know, SHOCKING! But yea, here is the last chapter! If you're scared to read it because of the heading, well… you made it this far might as well finish! Hope you're not disappointed! (how could you be?:D) luv you all! R&R! 3**

**Green: Will**

**Red: Hate**

**Violet: Love**

**Light Blue: Hope**

**Dark Blue: Compassion**

**Black: Death**

**Yellow: Fear**

**Orange: Greed/ want/ desire**

Death

Sheldon ran through the halls ignoring the yells from some of the nurses. Had he known he could run this fast, he may have been a track star. His shoes scuffed the floor and made a squeaking sound as he rounded the corners with lightning speed. Several times he almost fell over people in wheel chairs, slipped on a wet spot, or tripped over his own feet, but so far he had yet fallen in his race to the 6 floor.

Of course today was the day they did maintenance on all of the public elevators, he thought with a bitter sting. He trotted up the stairs, his breath becoming labored as he reached the platform of the 6th floor. He took only a second to take a deep breath and then he was off again.

He ran to the nurses' station, waving frantically to get a nurse's attention.

Finally a younger girl with red, curly hair and freckles walked up to him patiently.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he breathed, "I need to know where Penny's room is."

The nurse turned around and grabbed a folder, thumbed through it thoroughly, and put it back again.

"She's in room B613, but visiting hours aren't for another hour or so, but you are welco—"

He cut her off mid-sentence, her words trailing behind him and being forgotten. His mind buzzed, a thickness in the air he hadn't noticed before. A room came into view around the corner, the door open. When had his heart started beating this fast?

He entered with a quick jolt, his heart and mind racing as he pulled back the curtain where Penny's bed was. They had moved her to a better room just that night, and it worried him that they would actually go through with it.

She was pale, paler than he remembered her. Her lips were a dull pink, not nearly as luscious as they had been the last time he had seen her conscious. He wanted to kiss her, make love to her, just talk to her! But he could do almost nothing and that's what really killed him.

He sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to harm any of her tubes or needles. The monitor was a constant beep in the background, slower than he had remembered it.

He gently cupped her face in his palm, her flesh cool to his touch. It had been so long since he'd seen her emerald eyes sparkle, too long since he'd seen her pearly smile. Where had the time gone that they deserved? The time that they never got because of a simple form of crime that harms families every year. Why? Where? Sheldon had so many questions, so many that were destined to be mostly unanswered. Turning to God had helped him, but still he felt the confusion build up inside of him tearing a hole in his heart and his faith. The hope was almost gone now, it'd been too long…

His black shirt absorbed the light from the room, as if to tell it to stand off, to give him a moment in the dark, because that was how he felt. He felt as if he had been kept in the dark, hidden from the answers he was searching for.

He ran his fingers through her golden locks gently, slowly. If this was to be the last time, he wanted to make it last as long as he could. Her skin was soft, but it wasn't the same as before, when her touch would set him aflame, now it chilled him slightly.

"Mr. Cooper?" a small voice from the door called.

"Yes," he mumbled dully.

"It's time. My sincerest apologies for you're loss."

The red haired nurse made her way over to him, a clip board in hand.

"I can leave you for a few more minutes, but after that, you will need to leave." He sympathy was genuine, and for that he was thankful. She walked from the room quietly, leaving only Penny and him again.

He brushed her skin again lightly, leaning down to give her a gentle peck on the lips. He palced the Penny Blossom on her chest, patting it meaningfully before he stood.

"As Kate said to Alex," he mumbled quietly, "I can wait." Sheldon was close to tears, the fear and anger and love bubbling in his stomach.

"I love you, Penny," he whispered as he stood and headed for the door.

He lingered for a moment at the doorway, waiting for any sign of life.

Instead all he heard was a beep.

'_beep_

_ Beep_

_ Beep_

_ ….'_

That was when he lost it. His heart crumpled in his chest, the little hope he had left destroyed in a fire from within him. Tears streamed from his face as the steady sound kept going, a reminder of his pain. He swore he wouldn't turn around, he wouldn't look to see her one last time, not that way.

And… damn… he was turning around.

When he did, his heart jumped to his throat, confusing crushing his mind with such force he nearly fell to his knees. In the bed where she had been not a minute earlier, were nothing but disconnected tubes and catheters. Her sheets were ruffled and falling over the edge of the hospital bed. His brow furrowed with a passion (if such is possible) as he slowly moved his gaze across the room.

Blonde curls mussed from a long sleep, emerald green eyes shining with a fierce power. Her hospital gown hung loose around her shoulders, color rushing to her face quickly, her lips voluptuous and full.

He stared in complete disbelief for only a moment before he ran to enveloped her in a tight embrace, holding her up, for it took all she had to stand after so long in a bed. She had never been more beautiful than in that moment.

Tears streaked down their cheeks, for exuberant joy, not pain or sadness. It had been a long journey, but now it was over, and neither knew who was happier.

"Penny," he choked in between sobs.

"Shel…" she couldn't quite finish, her vocal cords not prepared to speak after several months of lying dormant.

He didn't need her words, he didn't mind. All he needed was _her. _

"I'm never letting you go, not like that. I can't lose you again."

She hugged him closer, delighting in the feel of his body against hers, just the feeling of strength and comfort.

He took a step back after a few minutes to examine her face once again. She smiled brightly at him through her tears, her smile the most beautiful thing in the world to him. She smiled and he never wanted her to stop.

"I love you, too, ya Lake-House- Watching Whackadoodle…" he voice was dry and hoarse, but it was Penny… Always, completely,_ Penny_…

A/N: WHEWW! Well, hope the finale didn't disappoint! Love to read the Reviews! More fics on the way soon! Gotta whole notebook full of AWESOME ideas! Byebye! :D


End file.
